


With The Falling of The Snow

by ayuwensayk



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwensayk/pseuds/ayuwensayk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers all gather to watch a movie on a cold winters day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Falling of The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackDress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackDress/gifts).



> This is a late Birthday gift to TheBlackDress, I promised i would write her a happy movie night fic for her Bday. Sorry it's late <3
> 
> Thank you lots and lots to infinityinmirrors(poisonedbymako) who beta'd, making it better by correcting all my mistakes and adding stuff in. xox

It happened after a pretty strange battle; it was easily won and over in a matter of minutes, in the end the Avengers were hardly needed at all. It was as if the villain population was dwindling and those few that were left weren’t even trying anymore.

Tony sat on the couch, starkpad and phone out; small blue holograms floating above them, yet he was drawing up rough blueprints by hand. He had a pad of paper resting on his knees and a pencil in his hand. He was still in the undersuit because it was warm and he couldn’t be bothered to change, plus it was snowing out.

Steve sat down next to him, paper and pencil of his own in hand, sketching. Tony looked up from his work to acknowledge Steve next to him, raising an eyebrow as Steve began a quick sketch on a pad of his own.

“You have a pretty good memory there Cap.”

Steve looked up at that, slight confusion on his face, “Sorry?” he asked.

“That’s the battle from this morning,” Tony said as he motioned to Steve’s sketch.

“Oh, yeah. It was mentioned in the briefing and I remembered watching you take down that line-up of robots, so I thought I’d sketch it.”

“Well Cap you’ve done me justice, if I do say so myself,” Tony laughed as Steve narrowed his eyes in mock offense. Tony didn’t look away as he leaned over and stab at the sketch with his pencil. “Hey,” he said pointing at the picture, “that robot looks like he’s doing that Vulcan thing from Star Trek.”

“Excuse me?” Steve asked, forehead wrinkling adorably in confusion.

Tony lifted his right hand, parting his index finger and middle finger from his ring and little finger. “Live long and prosper,” he said altering his voice. Steve continued to stare in bemusement at his teammate.

“I don’t get that reference,” he said looking down at his drawing.

“Wait, hold it. You’ve been out of the ice for almost a decade Cap.” Steve nodded his head as Tony continued, “How is it that you haven’t seen Star Trek?”

Steve frowned, “Tony, you know I haven’t had much time to catch up on popular culture.”

“Steve,” Tony said exaggeratedly, “You’ve had ten years to catch up. That busy excuse became invalid a while ago. For the love of Odin, what have you been doing with all you spare time?”

“Helping people Tony. That’s what Captain America does.”

“What like old ladies crossing the street saving kittens from trees; seriously, we are rectifying this problem right now. JARVIS?”

“Yes Sir?” 

“Play Star Trek.”

“Which production Sir?”

“The 2009 movie, the one with Chris Pine.”

“Of course Sir,” the AI announced.

The opening credits began and the music of space filled the room.

“I heard someone mention my father Odin,” Thor boomed from right behind the couch causing Tony to jump in his seat. Steve, of course had hear the Thunder God walk down the hall and into the room leaving him prepared for the onslaught of Thor’s loud voice in his ear (stupid super soldier serum. Tony was not jealous, he had his suits).

“For the love of Odin, Thor; no need to yell in my ear.” Tony said as he bent his head back to look at his friend.

“Sorry my friend, the mention of my father makes me happy.”

“Oh, great, yeah cool. We’re watching a movie, sit down.”

“You’re welcome to join us if you aren’t too busy Thor, we’re watching Star Trek. Tony assures me it’s a good movie.” Steve amended.

“I would thoroughly enjoy watching a movie with my fellow teammates,” Thor said taking the nearest seat to the open fire place that’s been heating the room.

“I didn’t say that,” Tony began, “It’s a pretty bad movie but people make Stark Trek jokes so that’s awesome. Anything with my name in it is awesome.” Steve gave Tony a disbelieving look so Tony continued with, “Steven Stark Rogers. See better.” Steve just shook his head with a fond smile at Tony’s immaturity.

“Captain, I didn’t know you had added Anthony’s name into your own. We should feast to this union. It is always cause for celebration when one takes the name of another.” Tony laughed uncontrollably at Thor’s suggestion.

Steve just replied with, “Maybe another night Thor. Tonight we’re watching Stark Trek,” he finished and looked over at Tony making him laugh even more.

Five minutes into the movie Tony abruptly turned to Thor, back to the TV and then back to Thor, distracting Steve from his viewing pleasure. “Tony, what are you..?”

“Don’t you think Thor looks like Kirks dad there?” he asked as he continued to look between the God and movie. 

“JARVIS, pause it. Look, can you see it?” The TV was paused on the giant face of the Kirks father, blonde hair, blue eyes and strong jaw line.

“Huh, he does actually,” Steve agreed as he now looked between them.

“Who is this Midgardian you believe is similar to me?” Thor asked.

“He’s an actor Thor, no need to worry he won’t be stealing your god like powers. He’s Australian I think. I don’t really know much about movies,” Tony answered. Pointing as if in thought he said, “Besides that Sherlock movie with Jude Law and that actor who has three names or something; that’s a great movie, the sequel was even better.”

Thor nodded and hummed his agreement. Tony had introduced Thor to a decade of modern popular movies and Thor seemed to enjoy them.

Tony and Steve where cuddled in the corner of the couch, Thor in the armchair near the fire, when Clint walked in asking what they were up to and if they wanted to order pizza for dinner. However when he entered the room he promptly forgot what he was about to ask and sat at the other end of the couch commenting on the movie.

“Ah man!” Clint exclaimed. “Why didn’t you guys tell me that you were watching this? I love these movies.”

“I’m sorry Birdbrain, are we supposed to tell you when we’re about to watch a movie? I didn’t know that was a rule in my house.” Tony said sarcastically.

“Well it is when you watch Star Trek, Shell-head.”

“Sorry Clint I wasn’t aware that you liked this movie. If I had been I would of let you know.”

“Thanks Cap; at least someone is considerate around here.” Clint spat looking pointedly at Tony. Tony didn’t spare him a single glance as he was once again focused on the movie.

A few minutes later Coulson came in looking for Clint, an irritated look on his face.

“Clint, what is taking you so long? The others are waiting.”

“Shhhh Coulson, movie.” Clint whispers not looking away from the TV.

“Ah should have known you would get caught up watching the TV. Should have sent Natasha, at least she gets the job done.” Coulson was told to stay quiet by Clint again.

“Ouff, hey what was that for?!” Clint cried after Coulson hit him on the head.

“That was for not doing your job. And this,” Coulson hit him over the head again and continued, “This is for being rude and telling me to shut up when you shouldn’t be here anyway.”

So as not to miss any part of the movie JARVIS had paused it while Phil was ranting. 

“Man, I just wanna watch this movie, is that so bad?”

“When you are given an errand to run and are supposed to come straight back yes, yes it is so bad Clint.”

Clint huffed and crossed his arms in a stubbornly childish way. The other three were sat with their attention solely focused on the two bickering like an old married couple. Steve supposed that they had been together so long it was almost like they were married. They did a most Eggsellent job at keeping their personal relationship separate from their work one; however that was more to do with Coulson keeping things professional while in the field, despite Clint’s many advances. 

Coulson sighed, “How does everyone feel about ordering pizza?” he asked, turning back to the others in the room. A chorus of agreement filled the room and then he turned on his heels and silently left the room. JARVIS started the movie again soon after.

 

They were half way through the movie when Coulson returned, with Natasha and Bruce in tow, each holding various types of pizza and refreshments. Jarvis, once again, paused the movie and the newcomers quickly set everything down on the coffee table in front of the other four Avengers. Bruce and Natasha each quickly snagged their choice of pizza before making themselves comfortable. Coulson sat next to Clint on the couch as Clint grabbed one whole pizza for himself and dug in, Coulson stealing pieces when Clint was too busy stuffing his face to notice. 

“What are you guys watching?” Bruce asked as they were eating.

“The Captain has not yet seen the Trek through the Stars, thus we are playing it for him.” Thor answered. Bruce looked slightly confused at Thor’s wording, yet understood his meaning.

“The first movie or the second one?” Bruce asked then.

“We’re in the middle of the first one now, I plan on making Steve watch the second one afterwards.” Tony clarified.

“There’s two of them?” Steve asked Tony as he faced him, Tony nodded.

“Great,” Bruce said happily, “I haven’t seen the sequel.”

When they were finished with their meals Bruce got up and cleared away the boxes while Natasha made them each a hot chocolate with Bruce’s help. Thor was up out of his chair and in the kitchen cooking three packets of popcorn and a box of pop tarts. Tony grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over him and Steve as it was becoming colder as the night wore on. Clint tried taking some if the blanket for himself and Phil as they sat on the other side of the couch. Tony yanked it out then, “Get your own!” he rumbled, wrapping himself and Steve up. 

“Dude, that blanket it big enough for the four of us,” Clint explained.

“No it’s not.”

Phil gave Tony the ‘I’ll-Taser-You look’ and Tony shared one half of the blanket with Clint as Thor re-entered the room dealing out the bowls of popcorn. One for the four on the couch, one for Bruce and Nat to share as they now curled into the same arm chair for warmth, and the last for himself with his box of pop tarts and bag of marshmallows. 

“Hey Point Break,” Tony said sitting up a little to lean forward to see him. “If you cook them in the fire they’ll taste a whole lot better.”

“How do you mean Anthony?” Thor inquired.

“Well if you stick them on a skewer and hold them in the fire they’ll cook.”

“Oh man I wanna do that!” Clint shouted then, “I’m going to grab some skewers.” Clint jumped over the back of the couch and ran into the kitchen for the utensils. He came back in with a handful of skewers and showed Thor how to do it.

“You stick the marshmallow on this end and then hold it over the fire until it’s been cooked a little. Be careful not to burn it though.”

Clint cooked one for each of the avengers and handed them out leaving Thor to cook his own only to burn it, eat it and declare that they were almost as good as pop tarts. He then proceeded to burn more and eat them.

“No Thor you’re not supposed to burn them.”

“But Clinton they are best when they are cooked thoroughly.” There was a groan of disagreement from the others yet Thor only shrugged his shoulders as he continued to overcook his marshmallows. 

 

At the end of the first movie Tony gave JARVIS instructions to get the sequel ready as everyone got up to stretch their legs. Tony and Steve headed for the kitchen with Natasha and Bruce close behind as Clint flipped over the back of the couch and hopped down the hall to the toilet. Thor however sat in his chair and continued to cook marshmallows.  
In the kitchen Natasha and Bruce refilled everyone’s hot chocolate as Tony and Steve cooked another bowl of popcorn.

“This is nice,” Steve whispered to Tony as they leaned on the counter close together. “It’s like having the whole family together.”

“Yeah it is,” Tony said as he smiled up at Steve and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“If only Peter wasn’t away for school,” Steve then mentioned, “It would be nice to have him home.”

“He’ll be back in no time Steve,” Tony said smiling warmly and rubbing up and down Steve’s arms. “Back to sticking us together with his web while we sleep so he can sneak out at night again,” Tony laughed fondly at a memory.

Bruce and Natasha walked back into the room just as a Clint returned and hopped over the back of the couch again and cuddled into Coulson. Natasha placed two mugs in front of them and one in front of Thor, Clint looked over then, “hey man are you going to cook me some?” he asked.

“You do not like my way of cooking them,” Thor explained as he popped three in his mouth at once.

“Dude…” Clint whined only to be hit over the head again by Coulson who then moved in to place a soft kiss on Clint’s lips. They settled back into their position on the couch as Steve and Tony came back in and took their spots on the couch, curling into each other as they get comfortable.

Once they are all settled again in their places—Steve, Tony, Clint and Coulson on the four seater sharing a blanket; Thor in the arm chair by the fire cooking his marshmallows and Bruce and Natasha sharing the other—and drinking their hot chocolates, JARVIS resumed playing the movie.

 

With the falling of the snow outside and the villain population decreasing, the Avengers all curled up together sharing blankest and bowls of popcorn while drinking hot chocolate by an open fire and watching an unbelievable movie.

“Oh come on, that would never happen, Bruce back me up here.”

“Well your right…”

“Course I am; I always am.”

“It’s impossible by the tech of our time, but in the future you never know Tony.”

“Bah! Not impossible for me.”

“HA, whatever you say dude.”

“Shut up Birdbrain.”

“Make me”

“If you don’t both shut up I will cut your tongues out.”

“And I will taze you.”

“Phil!”

“I believe you could do it Tony.”

“Thank you Steve.”


End file.
